Ancient blood
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: Alice had known how to use Magic for centuries, powers that had been invoked to her since she was a child. But she had managed to pass this gift on to her descendants. But neither would know how to use them, not until they were old enough to understand. Female England/Female America/Female Canada, Platonic Nyo USUK, Platonic Nyotalia, USCan, Chibi America, Chibi Canada, *Oneshot*


**I don't see many fanfictions about Female England's magic, as well as the influence it may have on America or Canada**

 **The lack in childhood America/Canada stories makes me sad.** **I tried to add a little bit of history in here, I did minor research for this story**

 **anyway, I hope you like it**

 **Please follow, favourite and review**

England sat on the edge of the bed quietly, gazing down at the two girls she loved so much. Having made sure, they were wrapped up safe and warm in the comfort of their bed for the night. These girls were her responsibility and though France tended to chide her or share the parenting roles, she knew she was doing a good job from how clingy they were.

Sure kids were needy and emotional, but America worried about her and protected her. These kids were strong, which they used to protect each other and herself. If they even sensed that someone was a danger to themselves or England, America would not hesitate to attack them. Meanwhile, Canada was shyer and tended to use her strength to be helpful.

But they were good girls, loving and sweet. They were new into the world as countries and had no idea of how important they were yet, but she would help them. They would one day discover their potential. But for now, they could simply play and enjoy their childhood. Their pillows fluffed, the blankets tucked in tightly, and the two of them hugging their beloved animals. America clinging to her stuffed rabbit like a vice and Canada snuggling her beloved bear.

When she wasn't following England around, America was cuddling her beloved rabbit and getting into mischief. Canada on the other hand was quieter and rarely not seen being held at the hip by England. Still being very dependent on due to her more passive nature and lack of confidence compared to her older sibling. But she was none the less a sweet girl.

She was certainly easier to put to bed than her older sister, but she was able to coax Amelia into behaving. The room was lit with a low-light caused by a lamp sat on the edge of the desk beside their bed. Having been washed thoroughly before being dressed in their bedclothes before settling down. Worn out from their day of fun and play with England.

During the nights like these, England loved to tell them stories of their heritage. The things they would one day be capable of, as they were both her colonies. Having carried traits from her. Though she had doubted it in the beginning, as they were not blood related. Over time she had started to understand they were more like her than she had realized. Having learned well from their mentor.

When she was busy at her cauldron, doing incantations or protective charms, the girls would peak in and watch her. When it came to her more serious spells such as summoning or curses, she made sure to keep them out. She did not want them to learn about such serious magics yet, they would think her wicked when she was anything but.

They had inherited her powers, her magic. A gift she had been born with upon her nation being formed. Something that had run in the blood of her citizens since the middle ages, though it had become a rarity in modern ages. Though she had started to wield them from a young age due to being able to communicate with fairies. Something only she could do out of her family.

However, due to their naivety and lack of understanding, both Amelia and Madeline had no idea of how to use their powers. However, once they reached the right age she would teach them all she knew. Starting with the basics, the easiest spells to master until they were old enough and skilled enough to master the stronger magics that existed in the world.

Along with many magical gifts she had learned to harness over the years, one of them was Precognition. The ability to see into the future and gain information without having to research information. It was both a curse and a blessing, aiding her in many beneficial ways and yet acting as her Achilles heel at the same time. Causing her both pain and happiness.

America would later develop Salem, a very prominent part of her nation. A group of witches, who were capable of using white magic. Healing people using herbs that could help the body with ailments and illnesses. Using the herbs, she could make homemade medicine without having to spend too much money. Potions to help protect herself and loved ones, as well as being able to heal herself.

Then charm magic, the most flexible and diverse form of white magic. However, the risky part of charm magic was that in the wrong or right hands, it could be a danger or a great weapon. But what the future would hold beyond that she did not know, she only knew that America was destined for great things one day. She would become a very strong witch.

Then there was little Madeline, carrying surprising abilities in her blood. Native Inuit Canadians would also be able to use white magic very proficiently. Later becoming a large part of Maddie's history and used by some in modern times as well. Using the powers of nature or also known as spiritual magic to help their people. Keeping a close net community and looking out for their own. Yet remaining welcoming to outsiders who were not seen as a threat.

Native or spiritual magic used Chakra within all living things to heal or protect others. A very old form of magic and very powerful, similar to her own. Using similar methods to white witches in Salem. However, Canada was definitely the one who seemed the most likely to respect the power she carried into her. Something telling her that Amelia's loud personality may get her into trouble.

"Always remember, there are two types of witches in the world. White witches and Black witches, the same blood but different clans with different methods" England explained sternly. Despite being all the same kind, Black witches and white witches had always stood apart. A rivalry between the two in terms of power, yet still sharing a strong form of respect between them.

"White witches live in peace, avoiding trouble at all costs. They are feminine and graceful creatures; ladylike for a better word. They carry an air of mystery, purity and innocence to them. Yet they are radiant creatures who glow with power. They carry a pure heart and some even use crystals" England explained. White witches made a sacred oath to never use their magic for evil purposes. They avoided danger and yet looked out for their own. They used their powers for good, never being selfish creatures.

They lived isolated from danger or trouble, often in the countryside or small villages where trouble could not find them. They allured people with a sense of kindness, never harming people whatsoever. Using crystals to channel their magic, purify their surroundings and protect those close to them. Keeping them safe from danger and hiding them from anyone who sought to do them harm.

Though they lived in harmony with normal humans, that did not mean they would not protect their own kind. White witches were to be respected and feared, as just because they practiced good magic did not mean they were weak by any means. White witches respected the magic they used and were capable of unleashing great power when pushed enough.

"Black witches are more troublesome and fearsome creatures. They live in secret, hidden from the light. Their roles in life often being ones of authority, natural figures of power and leadership" England continued. You could sense a woman was a black witch just from being in their presence. They had an air of dominance, power and charisma to them that drew in prey like a moth to a flame.

They were often selfish with their magic usage, wielding it for their own means. Not caring what harm, they did and whom suffered at their hands. Selfish, wicked and manipulative, corrupt to their own power. They were often careless due to their own pride, often misunderstanding what white witches were capable of and were just as strong as them.

England reached into her apron pocket quietly and pulled out two charms "You must always use your magic for good. Its not something you use for fun, if you were to abuse your powers it would have dangerous consequences" she warned. Not everyone was accepting of magic, not everyone understood such gifts. Fear and ignorance were the worst enemy of witches. It was the reason that their kind were once hunted down.

She then placed the two charms around the young girl's necks, reaching their chests. Amelia was given an amethyst shard and Maddie was given a Rose Quartz shard. It would help channel their magic and keep them pure. The rose quartz would amplify the gentle nature and good will of Amelia, while the amethyst would keep trouble away from Maddie so she would never be taken advantage of.

Both girls had good and kind hearts, she knew that better than anyone as she was their guardian. Carrying good intentions and open minds of what the future would hold for them both. However, as their bodies and minds grew they would follow the right path. The crystals she had given them both would prevent them from going astray and negate any bad energy or influence.

England's own nation used magic and had done for many centuries, being one of the oldest witches in existence. One whom used both white and black magic in a balanced way, respecting the power she wielded. Her siblings, Scotland, Ireland and wales were the only other known living witches in existence. Due to their old age as nations, they knew how to correctly wield their magic. But their skills did not come without a price.

Scotland would teach them protective charms, as well as how to infuse objects with magic. The piercings and charms she wore proof of her magic, keeping her protected from wicked spirits and fairies. But she was also able to bring out the true potential of an object by infusing her own magic into it. Bringing out not only the objects power but increasing and amplifying her own magic in the process.

She had been the one to help her with these charms to give to the girls, though she was stubborn she did care. Choosing each one carefully and knowing which one would work best for them. She had been around many sacred and magical objects in her life and knew which ones a newbie witch would need to develop their powers.

Ireland would teach them how to keep away wicked spirits and negate curses. Keeping them safe from the evil will of others and magical creatures who sought to do them harm of any kind. She also knew many love spells, be they for romantic or platonic purposes. Helping to increase the bond between two people or bring two people together.

Wales would teach them how to hide from enemies and protect themselves from danger. Though magic was a great weapon, it helped to know basic combat in case your magic was drained. She would teach the girls to fight and grow strong, so they would be able to stand on their own when the day came that they would no longer need England.

There were many good witches in the world, children of nature. But due to misunderstandings thanks to history and sisters being one with the dark powers. They had been forced to go into hiding for their own safety. Had they let themselves be found they would have been in grave danger of being hunted down and killed, but due to their immortality such a thing was impossible.

America sat up in bed, gripping her stuffed rabbit tightly. Her blue eyes shining brightly with curiosity and excitement, amazement being the best way to describe her mood. "I'm a witch?!" she replied in shock. All of the personality traits she described sounded exactly like her and Maddie. So that meant they were good witches, white witches. But they were different than the others, they were bad-ass witches.

Maddie sitting beside her hugged Kumarie tightly, her violet eyes wide and yet filled with hesitance. A look of fear yet hope in her eyes, she had always been shyer than her older sister. But over time she would learn to develop her confidence, Maddie was very much like herself when she had been a child. Which gave her hope for what she would become.

England smiled warmly, placing her hands on top of the girls heads to reassure them "You both are, but you must never tell anyone. This you must promise me, not until you are older and can truly trust this person with this information" she warned them. If they did not follow this promise, they could put themselves in serious danger. With the modern times came modern dangers to witches, many weapons people could use against them.

The girls nodded in unison, stern looks in their eyes. They loved England very much, so they would never disobey her as England never lied to them. Though not perfect, she did care about them dearly. They knew that these words were not mean to scare them, she wanted them to know the dangers they may face because of their gifts.

England straightened up, removing her hands from their heads. She undid the buttons on her blouse, revealing her chest slightly. Above her chest between her breasts was the marking of a Wiccan star. The marking of the four elements of water, fire, wind and earth, as well as the spirit realm. It was a very old form of magic and something she had carried ever since she was a young girl.

"This is the symbol of my magic" she replied gently, lacing her fingers around the edges. She had never understood what it meant as a child, but her siblings had later explained the gift she had been born with. Telling her the weight of her gift and the responsibility that had rested on her young shoulders on her time. As hard as it had been to understand.

She then reached out to Amelia, revealing the same mark on Amelia's lower abdomen near her hip. The younger female's eyes widening upon seeing the strange mark on her body. "You share the same magic as me Amelia, the mark on your body to show the proof of the magic in your blood" she replied. It seemed that America carried a lot of her strong English roots, hoping the younger female would carry her wisdom as she grew.

Amelia stared at the star in awe, poking it with her finger. Given she was the most energetic and excitable, she doubted that she would not become efficient with her magic until she got older. But she had spirit, meaning she would be a quick learner and eager to develop her skills. She showed promise, that was the main thing here.

She then approached Maddie and pulled down her nightgown by the neck, revealing a pagan celtic knot on her back between her shoulder blades. It was a mark that was strongly linked to her aunties. She then stroked the wavy-haired girls head affectionately "Maddie, unlike your sister you carry the power of much older magic. Like your aunties Scotland and Ireland" she explained sharply.

Amelia stared in awe at the mark on her sisters back, suddenly jealous at her siblings more unique mark. Well, they were sisters, so they would have rivalries no matter what the topic may be. But they would need each other in the future, regardless of whom was the better witch. They needed to protect one another should trouble arise.

She then placed a hand against her chest upon her mark once more "Your magic is linked to your soul, it comes from within. Believe in yourself and the magic, then you will grow stronger" she replied tenderly. She loved the two girls dearly and though she shared them with France, they were still her wards. She would help them grow and develop into the amazing young women she knew they could be.

"Magic is a two-way thing. You must respect it and never abuse it. It will not only damage you, but it may cause harm to others. You must channel your magic correctly" England warned. Though Magic could help others and do lots of good in the world, it could also do serious harm to others. It was both a very empowering and useful yet dangerous gift to be born with.

Both the girls nodded smiling at her in agreement, understanding she simply wanted to protect them. The two then got up and hugged England happily, burying their faces into her own. They knew they were loved dearly by England and over the years she would teach them all she knew. Helping them grow as a person as well as a witch, which was what every good mentor did.

England then pulled away from the two girls slowly, kissing them affectionately. She then put the two girls to bed, tucking them tightly under the sheets. Making sure they were safe and warm. They were her sunshine, her angels, the children she had never had. They were her family and she would protect them with her life, until they no longer needed her.

Amelia gripped her stuffed rabbit tightly, beaming up at England with a sleepy smile. Knowing she would have happy dreams of magic and being a witch, her innocence both endearing and concerning. "Good night England" she yawned sleepily. Though she was a little worried about the magic England had told her about, she believed in England.

Maddie nuzzled under the sheets quietly, her face peeping out. Kuma resting beside her protectively, keeping the younger sister warm from the possible cold. Her violet eyes shiny in the light. A warm smile on her her face and the previous worry in her eyes now replaced with a look of love. The care held for England shown in her violet eyes.

She smiled at the two girls fondly, eventually turning off the lamp on the bedside table. "Goodnight my little witches" she replied lovingly. The two girls were so precious to her, making her realize how lonely she had been. She then closed the door firmly behind her but leaving a crack in the door, should they unsettle in the night she would hear them. She then headed back to her chambers for the night to settle down and read.


End file.
